Punching bags are generally constructed of an expensive leather exterior which covers an inflated rubber bladder. These bags require special attachments which are inserted into a swivel hook bag holder permanently affixed to a platform or the like from which the bag is suspended. Apparatus of this type is expensive and is directed toward the experienced user.
A need exists for a punching bag and supporting means directed toward the inexperienced user and featuring simplified construction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,558 issued on Dec. 21, 1982 to the present inventor accomplishes this purpose by providing punching bag apparatus and supporting means whereby a punching bag member is supported between two vertical members. The present invention is an improvement over the invention disclosed and claimed in the aforenoted U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,558 in that the supporting means is adjustable to accommodate varying spaces between the vertical members, and is more rigid to provide steadier and firmer punching bag performance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide punching bag apparatus and adjustable supporting means particularly directed to the inexperiened user which is economical and simple to install, and enhances the punching bag performance.